The Orphan
by Pau093
Summary: Los Cullen llevan una vida perfecta, pero debido a una desición que es tomada, toda la familia se ve expuesta a un peligro mortal. Desde que él llega del orfanato, las cosas dan un giro inesperado y todo comienza a salirse de control. ¿Podrán sobrevivir?
1. Introducción

¡Hola gente!

Sí, acá volví (aunque no lo puedan creer).

Ahora estoy empezando mi nueva historia: (que no es tan nueva ya que la idea venía rondando en mi cabeza hacía unos años pero nunca me senté a tipear) The Orphan. Tal vez no tenga el mejor comienzo, ni parezca tan llamativa, pero denle tiempo, ¿si? es recién el primer capítulo. Les prometo que se va a poner interesante a medida que vaya transcurriendo la historia.

Sí, la idea me la dio la película La huérfana (así que para los que la vieron más o menos ya tienen una idea de lo que va a ser el fic, sino la vieron está todo bien). De todas maneras la película simplemente me dio el "empujoncito" para crear la idea principal (o sea que no va a ser una adaptación, ni va a tener los mismos diálogos, ni las mismas escenas). Lo único que utilizo de la peli es la base del personaje de Esther.

No tengo pensando el final todavía así que a medida que vaya escribiendo, nuevas ideas van a surgir (tengo muchas cosas anotadas), pero nada está terminado por ahora.

- Bueno ésta es simplemente una introducción, para que se sepa cómo son los personajes y cómo está ambientada la historia.

- Con respecto al rate pongo M por las dudas. Así que ya están avisados (no me hago responsable si mentes sanas se ponen a leer :P). No creo que cambie a otro rate ya que el fic va a abarcar todo lo que un rating M necesita.

- Todos son **HUMANOS.** Es un **AU** y es posible que haya **OOC** en algunos personajes (en algunos no voy a poder evitarlo).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Introducción_

Forks, Washington.

Era un día extremadamente soleado en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, lo cuál no era nada común, ya que ésta se caracterizaba por tener el peor clima de todos. Siempre llovía a cántaros, la humedad era insoportable, el frío hacía helar hasta los huesos y a veces algunas capas de niebla, nublaban la vista en las carreteras y calles.

Aquel día no fue así, de hecho, se consideraba que sería el día más caluroso y soleado del año. Las nubes se habían despejado y permitieron que los rayos del deslumbrante sol abrazaran al pueblo con una calurosa oleada de calor. No había ni un solo atisbo de una nube en el cielo, ni tampoco viento alguno. Las hojas sobre los árboles se encontraban en calma. Era un exquisito día para salir al aire libre y dar un paseo.

Mucha gente se encontraba en las calles, caminando alegremente y disfrutando del sol. Entre ellos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen estaban sentados en una de las bancas del gran parque que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad de Forks. Observaban con cuidado cómo sus hijos disfrutaban del día al aire libre. Orgullosamente se tomaban de la mano, bajo la sombra de un imponente roble que los protegía de los intensos rayos del sol.

A sus pies, a unos pocos centímetros, se encontraba la manta que habían utilizado para realizar un picnic hacía un rato. Sobre la manta había unos cuantos platos vacíos, otros sin terminar y vasos completamente escasos de bebida alguna, ya que el calor era abrumador y todos se habían encargado de haberse hidratado minutos antes de salir a jugar. También se encontraba en una punta del mantel, la canasta donde habían cargado el almuerzo.

Esme se volteó a ver a su marido por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos. Éste le sonrió abiertamente y la besó en la punta de la nariz, causando que ella se riera y se acurrucara aún más cerca de él.

―Qué perfecto día, querido ―. Comentó Esme sonriendo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Carlisle le rodeó la cintura con su brazo para mantenerla lo más cerca posible.

Una vez que se volvieron a concentrar en su tarea, se voltearon a seguir mirando el parque, y a sus hijos pasando un buen rato en él. De pronto, observaron cómo la más pequeña de sus hijos, que solamente constaba con unos diez años de edad, corría hacia ellos con una expresión frustrada. Daba pasitos pequeños y tenía sus puños cerrados. Sus labios se encontraban fruncidos, al igual que el entrecejo. Las puntitas de su corto cabello oscuro, que se elevaban a ambos lados de la cabeza, revoloteaban en una sincronización que iba hacia arriba y abajo, al caminar.

Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rosa claro hasta la rodilla con unos zapatitos que hacían juego, de color blanco. Y sobre su cabeza llevaba un listón blanco, que intentaba mantener su rebelde cabello peinado.

A medida que se acercaba a sus padres, ellos la observaban algo dudosos acerca de su situación.

―¡Mami! ―Lloriqueó una vez que se encontraba frente a la banca dónde sus padres la contemplaban extrañados ―. ¡Emmett dice que soy muy pequeña para jugar con él a la pelota, pero no es cierto! ―. Gritó alzando sus bracitos con lágrimas de furia en los ojos.

Esme le sonrió a su pequeña y se incorporó de la banca, para arrodillarse frente a ella. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija e intentó animarla.

―Alice, vamos a hablar con Emmett. Estoy segura que te dejará jugar ―. Le sonrió la mujer a la niña y ésta rió feliz. Esme se incorporó y le indicó a su marido que aguardara a su regreso. Carlisle asintió y observó cómo se alejaban.

Tomó la manito de la pequeña Alice y las dos se dirigieron hacia donde su otro hijo, Emmett, se encontraba jugando con una pelota. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas por arriba de los codos, también llevaba puesto un cómodo pantalón marrón para poder correr y jugar libremente.

Se acercaron a paso lento, pero la niña tenía la vista fija en su hermano. Quería jugar y él la había rechazado, esto no iba a quedar así.

―¿Emmett? ―Llamó su madre una vez que ella y su hija se encontraban a unos metros del muchacho. El chico de cortos rizos oscuros se volteó a ver a su madre, que lo llamaba.

Émmett se caracterizaba por ser el payaso de la familia. Siempre tenía una broma u comentario gracioso para cualquier momento del día. Era el segundo hermano mayor de la familia, con tan solo trece años. También era muy protector de sus dos hermanitas, aunque a veces le gustaba fastidiarlas.

―¿Sí mamá? ―Preguntó posando sus ojos café en ella, pero al ver a su hermanita, con una expresión furiosa y tomada de la mano de Esme, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Ya sabía la razón por la que su mamá estaba allí.

―¿Por qué no dejas jugar a Alice contigo? ―Dijo algo extrañada. Alice y Emmett siempre solían llevarse de maravilla, era extraño que ambos pelearan.

Su hijo hizo un mohín al escuchar la pregunta.

―No es un juego de niñas ―Respondió sin mirarlas ―. Además, si se lastima será mi culpa. Así que mejor que no ―. Concluyó el chico ahora dando a entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

Su madre sonrió complacida. Sabía que Emmett jamás lastimaría de ninguna manera a Alice, él sólo quería protegerla.

―Sé que sólo quieres proteger a Alice, pero juega un rato con ella. Tu hermanita va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no jueguen rudo ―. Apuntó la mujer, soltando la manito de su hija. Ésta la miró por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y Esme la incitó a que vaya a jugar con su hermano por un rato. Emmett suspiró y asintió no del todo convencido. La pequeña sonrió abiertamente al ver la aprobación de ambos y corrió en busca de la pelota.

Esme contempló cómo la niña le robaba la pelota a su hermano y corría para que éste no se la quite. Su hermano rió y corrió detrás de ella, dándole algo de ventaja, ya que las cortitas piernas de Alice no la hacían una hábil corredora. Una vez que su madre se aseguró que ambos se encontrarían bien, se dedicó a echarles un vistazo a sus otros dos hijos.

Se alejó del lugar dónde Alice y Emmett corrían, intentando robarse la pelota el uno al otro. Y caminó lentamente bajo los radiantes rayos del sol, disfrutando el hermoso día. De repente una agradable brisa hizo revolotear un poco sus ondulados cabellos castaños y su holgado vestido color rojo. Tomó aire profundo y lo dejó salir, liberando sus pulmones de a poco.

A unos pasos de allí, divisó a su otra hija, Rosalie. La chica, que ya comenzaba a ser toda una adolescente, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules oscuros y una bonita remera ajustada al cuerpo.

―¿Todo bien aquí? ―Se dirigió a su segunda hija menor. La pequeña, de unos doce años, elevó sus ojos celestes de la revista que se encontraba ojeando debajo de otro árbol. El cuál se encontraba a unos pocos metros de dónde su madre y Carlisle habían instalado el picnic. Traía el largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, lo cuál la ayudaba a mantenerse fresca.

―Sí mami ―. Respondió Rosalie aún con la revista en manos. Esme asintió y preguntó si necesitaba algo en especial, pero la niña negó con la cabeza. Se encontraba bien.

Al saber que Rose estaba en perfectas condiciones, se encaminó para ir a ver a su hijo mayor, Edward. Lo vio sentado en una banca a lo lejos de dónde se encontraba. Estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo y tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas por detrás de su cabeza. Su cabello se hallaba despeinado, como siempre, y estaba informalmente vestido, con una camisa blanca común -la cuál tenía los primeros botones desabrochados- y unos pantalones negros.

―Edward ―. Llamó su madre, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba ante su llamado, posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Edward se sobresaltó en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de repente y se quitó los audífonos, ya que estaba escuchando música con su reproductor.

―¡Esme! ―Se quejó el chico de pelo cobrizo. Sus ojos verdes se veían algo molestos por la repentina interrupción, pero su madre se veía bastante alegre y divertida.

Al verlo tan frustrado pidió perdón por asustarlo y su hijo rodó los ojos y negó el haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

―¿Todo está bien? ―Preguntó sonriendo y él asintió algo malhumorado ―. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Alice y Emmett? Recuerdo que solían jugar juntos a menudo ―. Apuntó ella con algo de nostalgia y su hijo la miró algo consternado.

―Mamá, ―Comenzó el muchacho con una expresión un tanto sorprendida ― tengo dieciocho años, ¿no crees que ya estoy algo grande para eso? ―Dijo con tono arrogante mientras elevaba una ceja y su madre se encogió de hombros.

―Nunca es tarde Edward, nunca es tarde ―. Comentó Esme dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hijo mayor, quién puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó los audífonos una vez más.

Esme se alejó del chico y se dirigió hacia la banca, dónde su esposo la esperaba pacientemente. Paso a paso, contempló cómo Carlisle Cullen era en su totalidad un dios para ella. Aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía de haber conseguido un marido tan perfecto, como siempre había soñado.

Su esposo no le quitó la vista de encima en todo el trayecto que le tomó llegar hasta la banca.

―¿Todo en orden? ―La interrogó a su esposa, una vez que tomó asiento a su lado en la banca.

Ella se volteó a observarlo y asintió.

―Todo en orden, Carlisle ―Añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El apuesto doctor Cullen le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa y la besó tiernamente en los labios. A su vez, volvió a rodear la cintura de su mujer con su brazo, y la atrajo más hacia él.

Esme paso sus manos lentamente sobre el pecho de su marido, acariciándolo por arriba de la tela de la camisa y deslizó los brazos encima de sus hombros. También con la intención de atraer a su esposo aún más cerca.

Sí, definitivamente se encontraba en el cielo, en el paraíso. Sus hermosos hijos: Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice eran los angelitos que ella siempre deseó tener. Su esposo, Carlisle, era todo para ella. Era el amor de su vida.

A esto sí se le podía llamar vida, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Una bonita y unida familia, viviendo en su cálido hogar en los hermosos bosques de Forks. No le cabía duda alguna que esto era cómo una especie de sueño, un sueño que era real.

Rompió el delicado y tierno beso y se separó unos centímetros de su esposo, contemplando sus ojos llenos de amor por ella.

―¿Carlisle? ―Lo llamó en casi un susurro, pero que fue muy claro y audible.

―¿Si, mi amor? ―Preguntó el doctor algo intrigado por el misterioso tono que su esposa había empleado para hablar.

Esme se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, mirando la expresión de incertidumbre de su marido.

―Quiero tener otro hijo ―. Finalizó con nerviosismo en la voz, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

Bueno, ¡díganme qué les pareció en los reviews!

Estoy muy impaciente por conocer sus opiniones de esta pequeña introduccion, ¿les causó un poquito de suspenso el final? ¿Les dejó con ganas de leer más?

Imagino que ya se darán cuenta quién será la nueva adquisición de la familia Cullen...

Yo ya me estoy poniendo a escribir el primer capítulo, ya que tengo muchas ganas de empezar con este fic, siento que va a ser un largo e increíble viaje hasta poder terminarlo y que además va a ser un desafío :)

Con respecto a mi otro fic "**Los nuevos locos Adams: La loca vida de los Cullen"**, actualicé hace poco un capítulo nuevo. El que quiera pasar a leer, puede hacerlo con mucho gusto :) Voy a intentar postear lo antes posible e intentar terminarlo, ¡no desesperen!

¡Muchas gracias por leer gente linda! Como dije antes: ténganle paciencia al fic, ¡no se van a arrepentir!

¡Muchos besitos a todos!

Pau.


	2. The Talk

Acá va el segundo capítulo :)

Gracias Luchy por ser practicamente mi única lectora :P y por ayudarme con los detalles, ¡te quiero!

Es un poco cortito, pero el próximo va a ser largo ¡lo prometo!

**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes de la saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

_Otro hijo_.

Esa idea había estado rondando por la mente de Esme durante un largo tiempo, sólo que aquel día había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para poder comunicárselo a su esposo. Al oír su idea, Carlisle se quedó perplejo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y ella se veía algo asustada por su reacción. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

_¿Otro hijo?_ Se preguntaba el hombre una y otra vez, recordando las palabras de su mujer.

Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no era una mala idea. De hecho tenía que admitir que incluso se veía atraído por ella. Un nuevo chiquillo correteando por la casa, ¿qué era lo que perdía? Sólo que ésta vez, Esme había decidido adoptar al nuevo miembro de la familia. Nada la haría más feliz en el mundo que darle un nuevo hogar a un pobre angelito que lo necesitara.

Era increíble el enorme corazón que tenía, y su capacidad para amar. Esme Cullen era realmente una persona asombrosa y un ejemplo a seguir como madre y ser humano.

Un par de días tan solo habían transcurrido desde que aquel pensamiento se había propuesto, en los cuáles, Esme y Carlisle debatieron acerca del asunto. Y ambos pensaban que era una idea estupenda, pero había un inconveniente: la opinión de sus hijos. ¿Cómo se acercarían a preguntarles sobre su idea? No estaban seguros, pero lo averiguarían.

Luego de un largo día de vacaciones, Los Cullen se encontraban en la cocina cenando como cualquier noche. Lo único que hacía que fuese diferente, era el gran comunicado que ambos padres tenían que decir a sus hijos. Tuvieron una cena normal y esperaron a que todos terminaran de comer para poder charlar tranquilamente.

Cuando el mayor de sus hijos terminó su cena y dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, se levantó de su asiento.

―Edward, no te vayas aún. Tenemos algo que decirles ―. Lo detuvo en seco su padre, ya que el muchacho se había incorporado para irse a su habitación.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión dudosa volvió a tomar asiento en pleno silencio, ansioso por el comentario que sus padres iban a recitar. En ese momento todos los niños Cullen cayeron en la duda y se dedicaron a observar a sus padres, que se veían algo tensos por la situación.

―¿Sucede algo malo? ― Preguntó Emmett con algo de nerviosismo en la voz. Se le notaba preocupado y sus padres sonrieron.

―No, Emmett, nada malo sucede. Solamente tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar ― Contestó Carlisle un poco más calmado.

Su hijo suspiró también más calmado. Estaba aliviado que no se trataban de malas noticias.

―¿Entonces qué es? ― Dijo la más pequeña de los Cullen, que también estaba muy ansiosa por oír la noticia. Alice se removía en su lugar y jugaba con su pelo en señal de nerviosismo, esperando a una respuesta.

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada por un momento y se tomaron de la mano para infundirse fuerzas el uno al otro.

―Hemos decidido que es hora de hacer esta hermosa familia más grande, ¿qué piensan? ¿les gustaría tener otro hermano? ― Comentó Esme pausadamente y con toda la tranquilidad posible.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales la cocina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Ambos padres temían las reacciones de sus pequeños, no sabían como iba a tomar aquella noticia tan inesperada.

―¿Hablas en serio mamá? ―Casi gritó Alice rompiendo el hielo. La niña se veía extremadamente emocionada y una enorme sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de las comisuras de sus labios.

―Claro que sí, ¿les gusta la idea? ―Volvió a preguntar a sus hijos, que algunos seguían estupefactos.

―¡Sí! ― Gritaron Rose, Emmett y Alice a la vez.

Esme suspiró contenta al oír esas respuestas afirmativas y se volteó a ver a Carlisle, que también se veía feliz. Sus hijos deseaban un nuevo hermano y ellos iban a concedérselo.

Los tres niños estaban muy complacidos con aquella noticia. ¡Un hermano nuevo! ¿Por qué habrían de declinar tal idea? Era fantástico. Alice se bajó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a sus padres y a felicitarlos. La mujer recibió a su pequeña con los brazos abiertos y la sentó suavemente sobre su regazo para poder abrazarla con facilidad.

―¿Por qué? ― Preguntó Edward, que era la primera vez que hablaba. El muchacho estaba en la otra punta de la mesa sentado. Y a diferencia de sus hermanos menores, su rostro no denotaba felicidad, ni emoción. Es más, parecía molesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca de malestar estaba implantada en su cara.

―¿Por qué? ― Lo cuestionó su madre sin entender a qué se refería con la pregunta formulada.

El chico bufó. No estaba de humor para eso.

―Sí, ¿por qué habríamos de querer eso? Es absurdo. Estamos bien como nos encontramos, no necesitamos a nadie más ― Aclaró Edward con un tono de voz amargo y fuera de lugar, el cuál dejó a todos algo conmocionados con su actitud.

―Yo creo que es muy buena idea Edward, eres un resentido ― Se quejó Alice desde la otra punta de la mesa, dónde se encontraba abrazando a su mamá.

Su hermano mayor rodó los ojos y dio otro bufido.

Emmett y Rosalie tenían la vista fija en él. ¿Por qué se comportaba de ésta manera? Siempre estaba en desacuerdo con todo y de mal humor.

― Engreído ― Murmuró la rubia desde su lugar sin mirarlo y el chico la fulminó con su mirada, pero al ver que era completamente ignorado se hartó de la situación.

De repente se incorporó, luciendo mucho más molesto que antes.

―No me interesa, hagan lo que deseen. Sólo digo que no es buena idea ―. Añadió antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina a una velocidad impresionante.

Segundos después, se escuchó un fuerte portazo que dejó a todos algo aturdidos y, de vuelta, en un incómodo silencio.

―No importa lo que él diga. Se volvió aburrido y viejo ― Comentó Emmett cruzándose de brazos y sus padres y hermanas rieron al oírlo.

―Sólo no está de acuerdo con la idea, cariño ― Dijo Esme intentando defender a su hijo y el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

―De hecho, creo que eso es lo que Edward exactamente necesita ―. Comenzó Carlisle y todos en el lugar se voltearon a mirarlo, para que terminara de explicarse ― Como saben, Edward ya es mayor y tal vez necesite un hermano de su edad con quien charlar, ¿no crees Esme? ― Aclaró su marido.

Su esposa se sorprendió al escucharlo. Sí, tenía razón. Tal vez eso era lo que su hijo estaba necesitando, alguien de su edad con quien compartir cosas. Un hermano de su misma edad sería perfecto para que Edward se abriera más a su familia.

―Sí, Carlisle. Creo que tienes toda la razón ―. Sonrió Esme convencida de sus palabras ― Entonces está decidido ― Agregó con felicidad.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo acá por ahora.

Muchas gracias a los que se pasan :)

Besitos a todos

Pau.


End file.
